Cuando te quedas callada
by ai no kotoba
Summary: "Quiero que me digas que me amas, aunque no entiendas el significado"
1. La última vez La primera vez

Lo encantador y divertido no lo sé, pero si sé que lo escribí con mucho esfuerzo y poniendo mis sentimientos aquí. Quizás no sea lo que les guste pero realmente quería compartir esta historia con ustedes.

Juro que haría comedias pero no soy muy buena haciendo reír a las personas.

Toda la historia y frases son mías, de mis pensamientos e ideales; si alguna frase no lo es pondré seguido el nombre del autor.

Capitulo 1: La última vez, la primera vez.

"La última vez: Cuando a pasado una de las tres cosas inevitables 1.- Alzaste la voz 2.-Callaste para siempre 3.- Algo parecido a lo siguiente…

La primera vez: Cuando por algún motivo todo pasa. Ya te había maltratado psicológicamente o simplemente las malas circunstancias. Pueden pasar dos cosas, quizás más pero 1.- Alzas la voz, lo detienes 2.- Haces como si no hubiese pasado nada y lo perdonas."

Lo había hecho una vez más, y ella una vez más no había podido hacer nada. Pensó, que hace tiempo ya no podía sentía nada, que era como una muñeca rota pero en ese momento lo sentía, dolor, tristeza, ira… odio

Se paró como pudo sintiendo el dolor en todo su cuerpo, seguramente al día siguiente aparecerían los moretones en los brazos por los jaloneos, en la cara por esos puños enfurecidos, en la espalda por ese impactante empuje a la pared, en su abdomen por esas fuertes patadas que cesaron hasta que el sudor perlo la frente de él.

Le temblaban las manos al secarse las lágrimas, le temblaban los brazos cada vez que se sujetaba de algo para poder dar el siguiente paso, y con cada paso le temblaban también las piernas. Aun así intentaba no quejarse y solo se mordía el labio inferior, sin poder contener las lágrimas del dolor físico y todos los sentimientos que tenía desde hacía ya muchos años.

Se metió a la regadera lavándose cuidadosamente la sangre que salía de algunos golpes, dolía terrible. Se preguntó una vez más ¿Dónde había quedado aquella mujer fuerte y feliz y aquel hombre que parecía bueno mientras le decía "Cásate conmigo, se solo mía para siempre"? ¿Dónde habían quedado todas esas promesas e ilusiones? ¿Dónde había quedado ella y sus sueños? Ya no tenía sueños, hasta hacia unos momentos cuando se había hecho la prueba del embarazo y una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro. Siempre había querido un hijo y aunque fuera de él la idea la había hecho feliz, como un rayo de luz para todo ese dolor y miseria, felicidad entre tanta tristeza; pero cuando se atrevió a decírselo, él le había hecho eso…

Lloraba por eso mismo, los golpes ya eran costumbre pero, la idea de perder al ser dentro de ella le taladraba el alma, la llenó de odio y rabia si es que se podía más.

Se sentía impotente, sola, poca cosa, arruinada, con ganas de…

Sí, eso era lo mejor. No le quedaba ninguna razón, su mundo ya no existía, solo era un ser que se mantenía vivo porque comía y respiraba, pero ya no tenía sueños ni propósitos, ya no le quedaba nada, no tenía ni familia ni amigos, hacía mucho que solo estaba encerrada en esa casa, nadie la extrañaría, era mejor acabar con el sufrimiento y nunca pensó que se sentiría tan bien hacerlo.

Tomar el arma entre las manos temblorosas le dibujó una gran sonrisa trastornada en todo el rostro…

"QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO…" había gritado él mientras ella sostenía el arma frente a él y le disparaba en la pierna, quería que sufriera antes de acabar con todo, cuando lo escucho gritar se sintió ¡Tan Bien!, le disparó en el brazo viendo cómo con cada impacto gritaba, se retorcía y le salía sangre… como a ella. Y mientras él gritaba ella reía enfermizamente, le disparo en el vientre y… No, era mejor dejarlo morir lentamente, lentamente como ella había muerto desde la primera vez que la golpeo.

Se sintió extrañamente feliz mientras lloraba, era la última vez que él le ponía una mano enzima, la última vez que escucharía sus gritos, ¡Y que gritos! Desesperados, con miedo, con desesperación entre llantos de dolor, justo como ella había hecho cada vez y él no la escuchaba

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe… Adiós… _cariño_…" dijo ella mecánicamente, mientras el agonizaba y ella se llevaba la pistola a la cabeza. Terminaría con todo eso de una vez, se sintió casi liberada del infierno mientras él cerraba los ojos para nunca más abrirlos. Jalo el gatillo "Adiós… a todo… el sufrimient…" No lo acabo de decir, un policía la sujeto por detrás rápidamente quitándole el arma, los disparos habían alterado a los vecinos y habían llamado a la policía.

El oficial la miro todo confundido y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, la escena era espantosa, la mujer ni siquiera había pataleado ni se había dado cuenta de que tumbaron la puerta para entrar al escuchar el último disparo, parecía enormemente feliz, había perdido la razón y no la culpaba, cuando la miro a la cara toda golpeada y no solo la cara, toda ella estaba hinchada y sangrante. Le dio pena, tristeza. Solo apretó los puños.

-Tranquila… -susurro despacio hasta que ella se calmo- tranquila…

-y-ya… todo es-esta bien ¿verdad…? –pregunto ella como ida del mudo mirando aquellos ojos que la miraban con tristeza y lástima

-Si… -dijo él mintiendo, lo cierto es que, se viera por donde se viera eso era homicidio y ella la asesina- todo estará bien… -pero no lo estuvo, la arrestaron y fue a prisión, el juez se apiado de ella por las circunstancias, ella sería internada en un centro psiquiátrico, pero primero tendría que dar a luz para poder darle medicamentos y años después de que se hubiese "calmado" terapias y pláticas para que pudiese salir "bien" o mejor dicho "lo mejor posible" de ahí, y en algún momento quizás, hasta ser feliz.

Tuvo a su hija, no la había perdido después de todo, estuvo a punto dé pero él la había golpeado más en las costillas logrando romperle tres, pero no abortó, los médicos dijeron que era un milagro aunque también la tuvieron varios días muy grave en el hospital.

Tsunade no pudo hablar en años pero, con el tiempo, se pudo dar cuenta de muchas cosas, recibió ayuda, se medicó, durante años recibió terapia hasta lograr superar lo que le había pasado, fue muy difícil tras largos años de maltrato mental y físico, y más por el "final" que eso había tenido, aquel incidente la había perturbado demasiado pero al fin se podía decir que estaba lista.

Nunca supo que había tenido a su hija pues no se había dado cuenta de la realidad, esa mañana antes de salir de la clínica, su amigo Jiraya, el oficial que la había ayudado siempre y había apelado a su favor en el juicio por el estado en el que la había encontrado, se lo dijo.

-Tienes una hija… no te podías hacer cargo de ella y el estado la dio en adopción, pero yo te puedo ayudar… -le dijo de corazón, sin saber cómo, con el paso de los años se había enamorado de ella, le acaricio la mejilla con la mano para secarle una lágrima que resbalaba y ofrecerle una sonrisa- ahora ya tienes un motivo para empezar de nuevo

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo OoooOoooOoooO

Esa noche Sasuke había llegado algo tomado como ya se le estaba volviendo costumbre, miro a su mujer, aquella mujer que amaba tanto, aunque ella no se había dado cuenta de su amor enfermizo. Sintió que la necesitaba, necesitaba su piel y sus besos para olvidar lo patético que era en la oficina y con sus amigos por no querer tener "Un privado" con esas lindas muñequitas del bar como todos los demás, por tener que irse siempre a las 8:00 p.m. y soportar sus burlas cuando compraba alguna rosa. Pero de eso tiempo atrás, inconscientemente todo aquello lo afectaba y ya hacía meses que no le llevaba rosas, hacía tiempo que no le decía que la quería.

-Sa-sakura… -susurro con su aliento alcohólico, ella lo amaba de verdad pero sentía cómo, con el paso del tiempo se estaba quebrando tras los nuevos hábitos del esposo- Sakura… quiero estar contigo –le dijo tomándola con un brazo por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí, ella se enfureció

-No. Mírate como estas –le dijo con voz cortante y seca- Yo no quiero, así que déjame –le dolía verlo así y le dolía que hacía ya un tiempo no la tocaba y ahora, llegaba borracho y la empezaba a besar bajando por su cuello y abriendo con manos temblorosas cada botón de su blusa, ella lo empujo, estaba triste, estaba decepcionada- ¡Te dije que no! –sin saberlo, en su algo dañada mente Sasuke pensó que ya no lo deseaba, ni lo quería "No te respeta, hazte respetar" recordó que le dijo un burlón compañero

-¡Joder, Estoy harto de que llego de trabajar todo el maldito día y ni siquiera quieres estar conmigo! –le dijo alzando mucho la voz y tomándola muy fuerte por las muñecas para forzarla a besarlo, ella palideció y las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos

-suéltame… me haces daño –no pudo contener las lágrimas, tenía que hablar en ese momento, pero no pensó que él no escuchaba razonablemente por el alcohol- además… -empezó soltándose de su agarre- tu eres el que llega cansado o enojado y ahora ¡Borracho! Mírate bien, no eres el hombre con el que me casé ¿Qué ha pasado, es que he hecho algo mal? –Gritó con ira- ¡Ahora bienes exigiendo que te quieres acostar conmigo, porque eso ni siquiera sería hacer el amor! No eres el hombre del que me enamoré –lo lastimó, sin querer, él quería hacer el amor, la amaba ¿verdad? Su mejilla le ardió a la vez de que cayó al piso, subió la mirada y él aún tenía la mano alzada, Sakura tenía miedo, nunca lo había visto así

-¡Perdóname! –dijo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se tiró al suelo y la abrazo empezando a llorar hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro, Sakura se percató de eso y se mordió el labio- perdóname… no sé qué me paso… -sí, no lo sabía, él nunca sería como su padre, él odiaba a su padre- yo te amo… por eso quería hacer el amor… porque te amo –ella le escucho perpleja, si se hubiese visto a sí misma en esa situación unos años antes hubiese dicho "Idiota ¿Cómo crees que eso sea amor, déjalo que se joda solo, tu puedes tener algo mejor, lo mereces", pero en ese momento, segada por el mar de sentimientos que tenía y sentía en ese momento no lo pensó, él le dijo "TE AMO"

-e-entonces… -tanteo antes de decirlo, pero lo dijo- hazme el amor… -con lágrimas en los ojos empezó a besarlo dulcemente, aunque en realidad su boca estaba amarga.

"Era la primera vez que le había golpeado, pero sería la última, porque la amaba ¿Verdad?" se preguntó a sí misma mientras se dejaba envolver por sus brazos y sus caricias. Nunca fue tan doloroso, estar con el hombre que amaba.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo OoooOoooOoooO

¿Qué les pareció? Cualquier insulto, reclamo, queja, o comentario en general es bien recibido.

Si quieres golpearme agradezco por estar del otro lado del computador

1-Me gusto, esperare el próximo capitulo

2-Cómo pudiste hacer eso, eres una _ (Poner palabra en la línea)

3-Me niego a seguir leyendo (No es lo mismo que el punto 2)

4-No sé qué decir… En serio

Espero que les pique la curiosidad y lo sigan leyendo, no les puedo decir cuándo publicaré el otro capitulo porque tengo otra historia , Tarea, EXAMENES y demás, pero quizás publique cada 15 días, luego confirmo fechas. Cuídense y besos.


	2. Dentro de la jaula

Hola a todos, ya estoy aquí con otro cortito capitulo de esta nueva historia, espero no este tan "Melancólico" Bueno: una relación de dependencia es mala, y más, cuando estas dispuesto a dejar pasar todo para "Ser feliz" cuando en realidad solo te haces daño, cuando dejas pasar todo y haces que no pasa nada y crees que todo será mejor, en realidad, te condenas a sufrir, por eso siempre es mejor pedir ayuda y no solo rezar para que no vuelva a pasar.

Vale, hablo mucho, los dejo leer.

**Capitulo 2: Dentro de la jaula**

"_Tu amor es la jaula que me mantiene presa, sin libertad, lo peor es que la puerta esta abierta, pero no quiero escapar. Como un ave que tiene alas pero no puede volar; me he acostumbrado"_

Al otro día no llego tarde ni borracho, le llevo flores, él no era como su padre. Él la amaba y se lo demostraría.

Ella se miraba en el espejo, su reflejo triste y sombrío, intentando cubrir el moretón que se había pintado en su rostro tras el golpe que le había dado ayer. Lo intento olvidar, hacer como si nada pasó, después de todo nunca se repetiría porque él la amaba y ella lo comprendía, no tenía que haber dolor, al menos, eso se suponía.

Como todos los días limpiaba la casa y salía a comprar algunas cosas para la comida, Sasuke trabajaba desde temprano y salía tarde, _ella tenía que_ comprenderlo.

Puso flores nuevas en el jarrón tirando las marchitas a la basura y se pintó los labios, le había preparado su comida favorita, puso el vino en la mesa y esperó; esperó ahí como siempre, sola, en silencio sentada en el comedor, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro cuando lo vio entrar con rosas en las manos, una sensación de calidez la recorrió cuando él la abrazo con delicadeza y amor, él sí la amaba, y ella a él.

La besó con gentileza y dulzura, le volvió a pedir perdón aunque ella ya lo había perdonado, porque lo que era cierto es que ella nunca lo abandonaría, no importara lo que la gente dijera, aunque le doliera, ella lo necesitaba y él a ella, el estar a su lado.

"Es mejor olvidar las cosas dolorosas… porque ya no sucederán nunca más" se dijo a sí misma intentando tapar las cosas dolorosas pero Nunca es mejor olvidar.

Comieron como hacían antes, los dos parecían felices. Parecían.

Tras la sonrisa de ella había tristeza, aunque ni ella misma lo sabía. Lo sabía la Sakura del pasado, la que no se había enamorado, la que no estaba casada. Había decepción de ella misma, de él. Después la pregunta muda sin respuesta que se hacia al recordar al hombre que levanto la mano en su contra "¿Estare haciendo algo mal?". Solo sonreía para que él no se sintiera mal, a fin de cuentas ella tenía que comprenderlo y apoyarlo.

Tras la dulce mirada de él había dolor, decepción de si mismo. Cuando era niño había visto a su padre golpear tantas veces a su madre que se le hubiese hecho costumbre pero siempre le dolía ver a su madre llorar en aquella oscura esquina, él no quería ser así, él nunca haría sufrir a la persona que amaba tanto, pero entonces aquel pensamiento lo atormentaba "¿Entonces por qué la golpee ayer, por qué le hice daño y la hice llorar?" Intento mostrarse feliz y fuerte, confiable, para que ella supiera que la amaba, porque no quería que ella sufriera. Muy en el fondo, sabía que era egoísta pero no podía evitar necesitarla.

Sasuke le acarició el rostro, pudiendo divisar debajo del maquillaje aquel gran moretón y castigándose a sí mismo en pensamiento.

Sakura tomo su mano para sentir su calidez, aquellas manos fuertes que siempre la protegerían, aquellas que la habían hecho llorar, entonces sintió la necesidad de estar más cerca, fue doloroso querer aferrarse a sus ideales y todas aquellas promesas enfrentándolas a la realidad de la noche anterior

"cómo pudimos llegar a eso" se pregunto ella mientras lo besaba y desabrochaba su camisa hasta hacer contacto con su blanca piel "como es posible cuando los dos nos amamos tanto…" mientras el bajaba lentamente por su cuello para volver a subir hasta su boca.

"¿Cómo es posible que el amor… pueda volverse doloroso?" pensaron ambos mientras se abrasaban con fuerzas intentando volverse uno… intentando, desaparecer por un solo instante los dos. En el silencio de la noche donde casi se podían escuchar sus sentimientos, cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar intentando empezar de nuevo. Solo una vez más.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo OoooOoooOoooO

Al otro día al parecer, las cosas habían mejorado, ninguno de los dos había querido hablar del tema y lo dejaron solo en el pasado, sin saber que era peor que enfrentar la situación, hicieron como si nada hubiese pasado, como si solamente hubiesen tenido un mal sueño.

Incluso antes de irse al trabajo la besó y se lo dijo: "Te amo" y ella lo dijo también. No tenían por qué sufrir cuando se amaban tanto.

Al llegar al trabajo, no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota la mayoría del tiempo, pensando en lo feliz que era. Si ella lo quería olvidar entonces él también. Solo se dedicaría a hacerla feliz.

Así se paso varios días, tapándose los oídos con las sonrisas. Pero solo era una farsa tratar de olvidarse de lo demás sin ayuda.

Sentado detrás de un escritorio tecleando rápidamente un montón de documentos, los compañeros que pasaban por ahí, como siempre, tenían _cosas_ que decirle. Después de varios comentarios pasajeros que lo molestaron hasta el borde de la ira, llegaron los comentarios no tan pasajeros, por eso no los podía dejar pasar ¿Verdad?

-al parecer tu linda esposa se ha portado bien últimamente ¿No? –le dijo ceñudo y risueño el tipo alto y fuerte que se sentó en su escritorio mientras él intentaba ignorarlo- ¿Seguiste mis consejos?

"Si no te respeta hazte respetar" recordó sus palabras, luego aquel golpe que la hiso llorar. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

-veo que te fue bien, hasta pareces feliz aun siendo solo un empleado mediocre con un salario común y una vida aburrida, ¿Ya te dio permiso tu mujercita de ir con nosotros o ahora eres el que manda? –Sasuke no podía seguir soportando aquellas palabras, las venas de su frente se le notaban ya bastante y su rostro se frunció y se paro rápidamente de la silla tomando a aquel tipo del cuello de la camisa

-Cállate Orochimaru. Cállate –dijo respirando rápidamente, intentado sin conseguir calmarse, tenía la cara completamente roja de ira

-¿Por qué? ¿A caso no es cierto o es más real de lo que quieres admitir? Ya sé. Seguramente ya te puso de nuevo bajo sus faldas, pobrecito Sasuke ¿No te da permiso de divertirte y tu le compras… florecitas? –dijo señalando el ramo que Sasuke había comprado para darle cuando saliera. Sasuke ya no se pudo contener, le dejo caer el puño en la mandíbula con toda su furia, lo malo era que Orochimaru también era fuerte y se levanto de un brinco para también golpear al Pelinegro con fuerza en el abdomen, dejándolo caer al sucio suelo. –Eres muy joven aun, Sasuke-kun, no… mejor Sasu-chan ¿Verdad que se escucha bien para ti? La vida no es tan larga como crees, por eso debes de imponer tu poder sobre los demás. Así es como los fuertes sobreviven y disfrutan… y los débiles se quedan en el piso -tomo las flores frente a Sasuke e hiso algo que no debió, las tiró al suelo y las pisoteo con desprecio dejándolas todas rotas y sucias. Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos ante el acto y se le fue enzima, golpeándolo hasta cansarse.

Los otros empleados que habían observado divertidos desde el inicio huyeron rápidamente al escuchar los gritos del Jefe, a ninguno de los dos en el suelo les fue tan bien, si bien Orochimaru era poderoso y Sasuke un buen empleado ninguno fue despedido pero, si los echaron sin salario un par de días.

-Joder… -decía Sasuke por lo bajo después de salir de aquella editorial- Joder… ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! –decía alzando la voz, las personas que pasaban por la calle lo miraron con desprecio y algunos hasta con miedo.

¿Cómo llegaría así a su casa? Aun faltaban dos horas para que saliera como normalmente lo hacía del trabajo. ¿Cómo le diría que se había golpeado con un superior y que casi lo echaban del trabajo en el que había estado los últimos dos años?

No quería pensar, seguramente volvería a ver su cara de decepción como cuando la había golpeado. No quería que pensara mal de él, no quería que dijera que ya no lo conocía.

Él sabía… una manera fácil y rápida para olvidar los problemas… los olvido la primera vez hacia meses cuando sus compañeros se burlaron de él cuando les dijo "Tengo que llegar temprano hoy, mi mujer me esta esperando" mientras sostenía rosas en las manos. Aquella vez que Sakura le dijo "Hoy no… estoy cansada" Él también estaba cansado pero la necesitaba. Todas las veces que quería olvidar algo, y hasta cuando no quería olvidar si no simplemente y sin pensar en ello, se le había vuelto costumbre.

Aquel camino fácil que volvió difícil todo: Beber

"aun es temprano… no quiero decirle esto ni decepcionarla... si voy solo un momento no se dará cuenta… Sí, volveré cuando sea Mi hora de Salida…" pensó mientras sin darse cuenta ya estaba de camino al bar.

Se sentó solo en la barra, aun era temprano por lo que el lugar estaba casi vacío, a excepción de algunas lindas jóvenes y los hombres que no podían vivir sin ellas.

Tomo la primera

"Todo está bien. Solo una para relajarme"

Tomo la segunda

"Quizás otra sería mejor… hoy estoy muy estresado"

Tomo la tercera

"Está bien. No me pasará nada"

La cuarta

"Yo lo controlo. Yo soy un hombre fuerte"

La quinta

"Será la última… la última…" pensó parándose del banco, cuando ya veía borroso y la mayoría de las cosas a su alrededor parecían moverse solas.

Luego entre el alcohol y las circunstancias recordó a su padre. Era cierto, aquel hombre al que odiaba había muerto de una grave cirrosis. Él no se quería parecer a aquel hombre. Puso dinero en la barra y dio con un poco de dificultad el primer paso para salir de ahí. Sentía que la necesita. Necesitaba su calor y sus besos. Sus palabras de aliento… que le dijera que siempre estaría con él.

-Hola… guapo… -escucho una melodiosa voz susurrándole al oído muy suave- aun es muy pronto para que te vallas… ¿No crees? –pero él no quería a otra, no una pasión comprada, solo amaba a su esposa. Se dijo apartando los ojos del cuerpo lleno de curvas de aquella mujer tan maquillada

-Se equivoca. Ya es tarde.

-Son las seis apenas –dijo colgándosele del cuello. Él se alejo

-No. YA son las seis, mi esposa me esta esperando.

-Aha… ya veo. Entonces por eso estas aquí tomando… ¿La amas tanto que te vienes a embriagar? –le dijo secamente la mujer. Aquello sonaba estúpido, aun así era lo más cercano a la realidad

-Qué sabrá usted… _señorita_… Le pido que no se meta por favor

-Oho… yo no me meto guapo. Solo digo la verdad y lo que pienso.

-Creí que las mujeres como usted no tenían que pensar… -soltó él, ella se enojo, le dolió

-¿Crees que con esa actitud y viniendo tan seguidamente tu esposa te esta esperando en casa? No creo que haya mujer tan estúpida, lo más probable es que este con un amante mejor que tú. Alguien con quien se sienta bien. Alguien que sepa lo que es amor

-¡Cállese! ¡No sabe nada! Yo la amo…. –apretó los puños- la amo…

-Eso no puede ser amor. Solo mírate. Quizás solo te tenga lastima… siempre estas aquí tomando. Dime, ¿hace cuanto que no estas con ella? Seguro que nadie estaría contigo y a una mujer… Ja, no le gusta estar sola… -aquellas palabras lo hirieron y empujo a la mujer al suelo mientras se iba enojado, la mujer se lastimo como casi siempre al trabajar ahí- ¡Sabrás que digo la verdad! ¡Volverás aquí muy pronto Idiota! –dijo alzando la voz para que él escuchara, luego bajo la voz, para escucharse solo ella, con su siempre tono melancólico- esa mujer… seguro es como las demás, ese hombre es como todos estos hombres… aunque… quizás sea un poco diferente… después de todo me rechazó. -…- Espero que esa mujer no lo ame… porque si es así solo se condenará a ella misma… eso lo sé de sobra. Sí ella lo ama… esta dentro de una jaula. Y siendo un hombre como ése, esa jaula será una prisión oscura, fría y llena de dolor que no te permite salir… por su bien… que no lo ame.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

¿Y bien, que tal va esto? Como de costumbre no sé para cuando subo el otro, pero estoy dispuesta a seguir.

Sus opiniones son importantes, y esta vez, quería preguntarles algo: ¿La mujer que trabaja en el bar, la dejo pasar o quieren saber su historia? Díganme por favor. Es que como siempre pienso: "Haré la historia corta porque luego no tengo tiempo" pero cuando escribo se me va de las manos.

Gracias por acompañarme, besos.


	3. Tan solo mentiras

"Él solo le decía mentiras, "No lo volveré a hacer" ella quería creer las mentiras; pero mentira nunca será verdad.

Capitulo 3: Tan solo mentiras.

Ya habían pasado más de una semana desde que había salido del hospital psiquiátrico y buscaba con fervor a su hija, pero aun no sabía nada.

Se había estado quedando en casa de Jiraya, el cual vivía solo pues por su trabajo nunca se caso; los primeros días fueron… extraños en la convivencia, pero no desconfiaba de él, quizás porque fue él el único que la ayudo, el cual se hiso su amigo y también quien ciegamente le brindó su apoyo sin recibir ni pedir nada. Se había recuperado completamente y sabía que él no era como _ese_ hombre.

-No sabes cuanto te agradezco que hagas esto, Jiraya –dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa gentil y sincera- no es tu obligación ayudarme a buscarla, ya has hecho bastante por mi –él la miro feliz, siempre amable con ella, lo único que quería era protegerla

-No digas eso, sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto porque me gustaría que volvieses a ser feliz, quiero que tu sonrisa sea completa –ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos y lo abrazó muy fuerte, él la atrapó cálidamente. Él era un hombre pero se sentía protegida a su lado.

-Eres una persona tan buena… Jiraya, gracias por ser mi amigo –le dijo con voz quebrada

-¿Pues para qué están los amigos? –ella rió, a él le gustaba que riera- Hoy, un compañero me dio nuevas noticias… sobre tu hija -los ojos de ella se abrieron sorprendidos y mostrando un toque de esperanza y una sonrisa de felicidad, tenía una esperanza- Encontramos la casa hogar donde el estado la puso en adopción. Podemos ir hoy mismo a intentar, si estas dispuesta

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Ese día como de costumbre, Sakura hiso el quehacer de la casa. Empezó sacudiendo las ventanas y las figuras y cuadros que adornaban la pared, luego se puso a trapear toda la casa hasta dejar el piso brillante y pulcro. Cuando hubo terminado de eso, se dio cuenta: viernes, día de lavar ropa.

Prendió la lavadora y la terminó en tres lavadas, ropa de color, ropa blanca y ropa de cama; claro que las camisas de trabajo de Sasuke las tenía que lavar a mano, 7 camisas y unos sacos además de la ropa que podía despintar y manchar a la de la lavadora. Y después, planchar.

Aquello había hecho que se cansara y le doliera terrible la espalda

-Dios… -suspiró- Apenas tengo 20 y ya parezco de 40… -dijo para sí en aquella vacía casa.

Ya eran las 4:00 p.m. cuando se paro del sofá donde se sentó 10 minutos, pero recordó que tenía que ir a comprar la despensa y rápido, Sasuke llegaba a las 6:25 y le quería preparar algo especial.

Ya habían pasado 8 días de que la había golpeado, los mismos 8 días desde que los dos lo habían olvidado y eran tan felices como hacía unos meses atrás.

6:15 ya tenía todo listo, Perfecto. La mesa puesta para los dos, con las flores que ella había puesto después de llegar del mercado. Se puso un poco de perfume y algo de carmín en los labios. Estaba dando lo mejor de sí para que él supiera que lo amaba y siempre sería así.

A pesar del cansancio y el dolor de cabeza que disfrazó con un par de aspirinas, estaba emocionada; se había propuesto que cada vez que él llegara sonreírle y decirle "Te amo" siempre, No Importara lo que pasara.

Sasuke tuvo que tomar un taxi después de salir del bar, si bien no tenía carro, no quería caminar hasta la estación a coger el metro.

Le pagó al taxista y se bajo como pudo, aquel hombre lo miró con tristeza "otro más…" pero Sasuke no lo escuchó, se dirigía con pasos lentos a su casa y con su mano temblorosa giró la perilla.

"_lo más probable es que este con un amante mejor que tú. Alguien con quien se sienta bien. Alguien que sepa lo que es amor"_ recordó las palabras de aquella mujer golpeándole la cara y abrió la puerta de golpe, para terminar haciendo lo que en su sano juicio hubiese querido evitar: Herirla.

Ella estaba poniendo la sopa en los platos cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió de golpe, al voltear animadamente se encontró con un Sasuke borracho, con respiración agitada, con una mirada furiosa, y en ese momento no pudo evitar sentirse triste, decepcionada otra vez, lo miró sin decir nada queriendo encontrar una respuesta en sus ojos negros pero solo encontró ira y una mirada fría y a la vez, desesperada, como si gritara en silencio "Sálvame" pero Sakura sabía que si se acercaba a él iban a terminar más que con solo palabras, le reclamaría, les dolería.

El hambre se le había ido, Sakura solo se daría la vuelta pero, Sasuke No, el alcohol no era su amigo… y lo Traicionó.

-¿Estás sola?

-¿QUÉ?

Sasuke pasó por ella y abrió la puerta de la habitación, Sakura lo miró enojada, decepcionada y triste ¿A caso no la conocía?

-¿Por qué estas tan pintada y traes perfume, he? ¡Contesta!

-¡Te estaba esperando! –dijo ella casi en un grito, intentando no llorar, le dolía verlo así. Antes solo llegaba a dormir, no le gritaba por estar borracho.

Unas lágrimas resbalaron de los ojos de Sasuke al encontrarse con la mirada de decepción de ella, aquellos ojos verdes que tanto deseaba ver en ese momento lo estaban condenando… a pesar del alcohol las palabras le dolían, por eso sabía que en ese momento era mejor no decir nada, aun así… no pudo evitar preguntar para terminar hiriéndola más ¿Cómo le dijo eso? ¿A caso ella no le había demostrado que lo amaba? Al parecer el que tenía dudas era él. Pero la lastimaba a ella.

-¿Tienes un amante? Respóndeme –dijo gritando y dirigiéndose hacia ella tembloroso

-¡Pues quizás eso sería bueno! ¡Alguien que pueda cumplir sus promesas, alguien que sí me ame y lo demuestre!

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

-¿Por qué debería callarme cuando digo la verdad? –dijo mientras sin darse cuenta que con cada paso que él avanzaba, ella retrocedía- Me mentiste… No me amas

-¡Yo te amo! ¡Me la paso todo el maldito día soportando solo por ti, claro que te amo!

-¡No es suficiente! –dijo casi desvaneciéndose, no tenía fuerzas para discutir más con él, no quería romper más la preciada relación que quería salvar pero… se volvía imposible; entonces se quito el anillo de bodas, con el cual se juraron amor eterno- Yo… también me esfuerzo para componer siempre una sonrisa para ti, aunque me sienta muy mal, aunque acabe exhausta después de hacer todo el quehacer de la casa, yo también quisiera comprensión –dijo lo ultimo muy cerca de su rostro, ella casi llegaba a la pared pero él ya había llegado a ella

-Te… necesito –dijo fijando su mirada en un punto perdido de la pared

-Yo no necesito esto –dijo ella cortante, dispuesta a alejarse de él y esperar a que se calmara, pero él no quería esperar, al escuchar esto se enfadó (si bien los tequilas ingeridos no le habían hecho nada bien) la tomo de las muñecas y la empujo más fuerte de lo necesario contra la pared _"si no te respeta hazte respetar"_, el anillo resbalo de sus manos cayendo lejos y él la empezó a besar salvajemente mientras los ojos de ella se inundaban aun más e intentaba liberarse de su agarre, el empuje hiso que le doliera la espalda, pero no lloraba por eso sino que, por un momento, pensó que ya no lo conocía

-¡Entonces si necesitas a otro? –noto que ella temblaba entre sus manos- ¿M-me Odias, verdad? –pregunto cuando se alejó un poco de ella y entre un poco de lucidez vio su rostro lleno de dolor

"Quizás es mi culpa… es mi culpa por dejarlo… es mi culpa porque la primera vez que se emborracho no le dije nada… debí entenderlo mejor para no llegar a esto" pensaba para si misma, a pesar de todo, nunca podría odiar a quien amaba tanto

-¿Estas decepcionada… de mí, verdad? Bien. Ahora ya puedes dejarme solo… -soltó, cuando su voz decía todo lo contrario

-prometí… que nunca te dejaría solo… -dijo ella en voz baja conteniendo un poco el llanto

"_Quizás solo te tenga lastima"_

Le apretó más las muñecas que aun tenía atrapadas en sus grandes manos y la miro a los ojos con ira

-Yo no necesito tu lastima! –dijo para, sin dejarla hablar, besarla fuertemente otra vez y morder su labio inferior haciéndola sangrar un poco- Te necesito a ti, Vas a estar conmigo –declaró firme desgarrando su blusa, el cuerpo entero de Sakura temblaba, tenía mucho miedo, tanto miedo como la noche que lo conoció, la noche en la que un hombre quiso abusar de ella y él la defendió… ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien ahora la hiciera sufrir, llorar y temer?

Quizás ella se había dado cuenta desde el principio que él nunca cambiaría, pero la verdad cuando es tan cruel siempre hace daño y se intenta disfrazar.

-¡Me haces daño! –gritó temerosa y sollozante haciendo que una parte de él reaccionara, soltó sus muñecas y ella callo al piso frío, sus piernas temblaban, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el llanto igual que sus muñecas por el fuerte agarre de Sasuke

-yo… -la miro ahí tirada, frágil, sufriendo, apretó los puños y golpeó fuerte contra la pared logrando sacarse sangre y una mano adolorida; pero eso no importaba… la había hecho sufrir- yo… -no pudo siquiera soportar lo que él mismo había causado, tomo su saco y salió rápidamente de la casa dejándola sola y llorando ¿Cómo ayudarla si él era el culpable? Solo corre, solo escapa, solo… se da la vuelta.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

-¡Se lo suplico! –decía Tsunade desesperada frente a una moja detrás del escritorio de madera- ¡Tenga piedad de mi dolor! –seguía, Jiraya estaba a su lado pero no sabía qué decir para ayudar; habían llegado a la casa hogar donde, según dijo el investigador que Jiraya contrató, el estado había entregado a la niña al nacer.

-lo siento mucho pero comprenda, no se permite dar información –le dijo algo titubeante al ver los ojos de la mujer frente a ella, a punto de llorar- Incluso si se arrepiente de haberla dado en adopción ya no podemos hacer nada

-Es que yo nunca la quise dar en adopción –dijo mirándola a los ojos, y con confianza en su voz dijo- Nunca hubiese entregado lo más valioso de mi vida, yo… no sabía de su existencia –la monja la miro sorprendida y confusa

-Yo se lo puedo explicar mejor –dijo por fin Jiraya, pero Tsunade puso una mano en su hombro para que la mirara

-Gracias pero, solamente yo podría explicar… lo que sucedió en mi vida

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Hola otra vez, gracias por estar aquí y quiero pedir una disculpa por haber tardado tanto, he estado muy ocupada.

Bien, pues este capitulo esta muy "extraño" (además de corto) Nunca fue mi intensión hacer ver a Sasuke como un buen hombre, al principio claro pero, al escribir la historia NO PUDE hacerlo tan sin sentimientos ni frío ni mucho menos Malo (en todo el sentido), por eso puse así su pasado y algunos aspectos y ahora, el Sasuke resultante es una mezcla rara de la idea original y el que la quiere pero tiene muchos problemas en su mente.

¿Qué rayos piensa Sakura? Necesita que alguien le de un consejo

Nos vemos, cuídense mucho y besos.


End file.
